Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode for radiofrequency surgery, a radiofrequency surgery device, and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electrode for radiofrequency surgery that is used to remove an abnormal tissue inside the body by using heat generated when a radiofrequency current is conducted, a radiofrequency surgery device, and a method of controlling the same.
Related Art
Recently, a surgery method in which an abnormal tissue inside a body is cut by using heat generated when a radiofrequency current is conducted inside the body. In the surgery method using the radiofrequency current, as compared with a surgery method in which a part of the body is cut and various surgery tools are directly inserted into the body, there are advantages in that pain is small and a treatment time and a recovery time are shortened.
The electrode for radiofrequency surgery is already disclosed in “Korean patent No. 10-0758025; electrode for radiofrequency surgery”. The Patent includes a bent hollow electrode and a sharp electrode needle. Accordingly, in the Patent No. 10-0758025, a conducting part is accurately positioned, and heating of the conducting part may be precisely controlled.
However, In the Patent No. 10-0758025, since the heating of the conducting part is concentrated at a predetermined portion, there is a problem in that the radiofrequency current is not efficiently used in a wide area to be treated.
Further, in the Patent No. 10-0758025, while the bent hollow electrode is inserted or moved in the lumen of the body having a relatively narrow internal space such as esophagus, duodenum, small intestine, and large intestine, there is a problem in that the electrode needle interferes in a normal tissue to damage the normal tissue.